


the air inside my lungs is heavenly

by meta4icalwhore



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smells, so fluffy I'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta4icalwhore/pseuds/meta4icalwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh smells sickly sweet.<br/>Tyler doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	the air inside my lungs is heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> wow I wrote this in band today when I was crying over transatlanticism (by death cab for cutie) and then I listened to stable song and thought of this so. here take this fluff  
> this is unedited and short and I'm doing this on mobile so it might be messed up looking but whatever dude  
> lowercase is intentional as always

Josh always smells sickly sweet.

  
Tyler doesn't mind.

  
for a while Tyler thought it was a girl's perfume and that maybe he was sleeping with someone else. the thought made his stomach churn with fear. he knew deep inside him that it wasn't anything to be worried about, that Josh loved him and he was just being jealous.  
but sometimes he still wondered. 

was it possible that a boy could smell this... good? he doesn't remember Josh always smelling like this. he thinks back to how Josh had smelled way back when they first meet at that show at the Newport, way before Josh dated any girl, much less slept with her. if his mind strains hard enough he can slightly recall a brief sweetness in the air.

  
perhaps it was the fact that the scent was so subtle, he could only savor it when his lips were pressed against Josh's neck. and that hadn't happened for quite a few months after the Newport, so it makes sense that he doesn't remember.

  
plus, Josh doesn't really smell like a girl. it's more like the smell of Christmas morning, mint and pine and sugar cookies and vanilla and wrapping paper. Josh smells like Christmas.

  
Tyler doesn't mind. especially when he's laying next to him, hands intertwined and chests breathing in unison.  
especially when he buries his head into Josh's neck and inhales deeply, a scent that is sugary and warm and so utterly _Josh_ that Tyler's head spins and he thinks he might faint.

  
Tyler doesn't mind. not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @xfilesjoshua


End file.
